


Teach me to love again.

by Tom_Riddle_in_the_middle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Canon Divergence, Drarry, EWE, F/F, M/M, McGonagall ships it, Mentor Minerva McGonagall, Slow Build, Slow Burn, colleagues to friends to lovers, defense against the dark arts professor harry, divorced draco, fight me, first fic, ill tag as i go - Freeform, ooc McGonagall, potion professor draco, the students ship it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tom_Riddle_in_the_middle/pseuds/Tom_Riddle_in_the_middle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is asked to become the new defense teacher at Hogwarts after the past professor becomes too afraid of the curse, but what happens when the potions teacher turns out to be his ex-arch-nemesis, Draco Malfoy? Can they get over past prejudices? Will they be able to stop staring at each other long enough to talk? who knows!  </p><p>aka the one where they are trying to be civil but end of falling in love.</p><p>(pretty much abandoned until further notice)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The offer in his hands

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is kind of just the beginning of the story and how it all starts. Enjoy!

“Maybe the position is cursed, but who better to face a jinxed job than the chosen one?” the amusement in McGonagall’s voice was poorly hidden as her lips turned up slightly, and the boy couldn’t help but wonder how he got stuck in this predicament.

Oh, right.

Earlier that day Harry had been enjoying a well-earned and long overdue vacation from his job as an auror. In fact he had just gotten home from a quiet (and thankfully safe) stroll in the park when he received the incoming floo call. Mentally going through the list of people that could be calling, he answered his fire place.

To say that, seeing McGonagall's head appear, was shocking would have been an understatement. The headmistress did not waste time with polite pleasantries and instead requested that Harry come through the fire immediately.

Getting over the initial surprise of the stern woman's quick appearance, he whipped out his wand, readied himself for a threat, and stepped through the the open floo gracelessly. What he was met with was not an attack or even a reason to be on guard. When he tripped into the office he expected to be under fire immediately, but instead he only saw his old transfiguration professor sitting at her desk sipping tea as if she had not just given Harry a heart attack.

"Mr. Potter if you will please take a seat and put away your wand, then we can begin this meeting. It is a matter of urgency, but something you may want to be comfortable for." McGonagall's subtly hesitant tone did nothing to set Harry's mind at ease, but he slid his wand back in his holster.

It took a matter of minutes for her to pour the tea, but to Harry it was hours. He waited anxiously for the woman to say something as the only noise that filled the room was her pouring the steaming liquid into his cup. He felt like a student again, waiting for a punishment of some sort. Harry shifted his gaze around the room and noticed with a little ache in his heart that the office was different from when Dumbledore was headmaster. The desk wasn’t littered in papers and candy wrappers. Instead there were neat stacks of books and parchment that seemed taller than gravity should allow. Where all of the odd trinkets used to sit, now stood moving and still photographs. It was the first time that Harry had been in the office in years, and part of him had wished to never revisit it.

When the headmistress finally spoke, the words were not what he might have expected from someone else with an "urgent" matter to discuss. 

"Mr. Potter I would like to ask you for a favor." The following was silence was accompanied by Harry stupidly blinking as if he misheard the woman in front of him.

“I don’t mean to sound disrespectful or rude Prof- uh Headmistress, but I was under the impression that this would be a _highly_ serious matter.” He emphasized 'highly' to show his concern and also his undertone of frustration at being called so suddenly. Because while he respected McGonagall and enjoyed her company, he _was_ supposed to be on vacation. Sighing deeply, McGonagall set the tea cup down in front of the young man and sat down across from him.

“Mr. Potter, as you might be aware, the defense against the dark arts position has once again been emptied.” She waited for some sort of reaction, but when she got none, she continued. “The last teacher lasted longer than most, she was much more competent than some of Albus’ choices, and even lasted almost two years. Though when a small encounter with a harpy over winter break frightened her, she blamed the doomed teaching position and handed over her resignation.” Sighing once again, McGonagall shook her head with a tired aura surrounding her. There was another small silence between them, and Harry still didn’t understand what the headmistress had called him there for. Not knowing what to say at the moment, he sipped at his tea quietly and waited for her to continue. “I still have not found a replacement for her. No one seems willing to take on a legendarily dangerous occupation.” A small disbelieving chuckle came from Harry as she said this.

“I’m sure there must be _someone_ ready to be her understudy. Who wouldn’t want to be the one to prove that such a tale is all superstition?” he tried to say reassuringly. His voice was soft though and unconvincing. It didn’t help much that he actually believed in the tales himself. But when you have personally witnessed all of your defense teachers being disposed of one way or another then you can’t help but be a little superstitious. McGonagall seemed to be amused with his commentary on the dilemma.

“Well… I do have one other person in mind who could possibly fill the position, and he seems to understand the need for a D.A.D.A professor. He also has quite a lot of knowledge about the dark arts, so experience isn’t a problem.” Her eyes glittered with something akin to mischief, and Harry was reminded of the look Ron gives a chess board when he knows that he has already won. It made him uneasy. Still, he couldn’t hold back the obvious question lingering in his mind.

“Who is he? He sounds like a suitable substitute for the previous professor.” Check and mate. McGonagall slowly let her lips turn skyward knowing she had him. Harry had taken the bait and if everything went according to her plan then she could rest easily knowing the students could continue defense class.

“Well Mr. Potter I was talking about you.” Silence. Just blank emerald green eyes staring up into her tired ones. Harry’s mind was reeling and didn’t know where to start. Then suddenly, as if he realized what was just asked of him he spoke frantically.

“Pro- Headmistress McGonagall, I don’t think that I am at all a fitting replacement for this. I already have a career as an auror and I’m only briefly on vacation as of late.” Before he could ramble on more and come up with another excuse Minerva cut him off.

“Mr. Potter I understand that this is a lot to think about, but I’m sure your employer wouldn’t mind letting you work here until the end of the school year. That is all I am asking, and in case you don’t remember we both agreed that you are indeed an acceptable person for the job. You have first-hand experiences with the dark magic since you were a child and even taught other students about how to protect one’s self from it. If anything you are the only person I see as truly suitable.” With that she raised her chin a little higher as if expecting some form of back talk. Which made it almost impossible to defend his stance on this situation. After spending all of his teenage years looking up to and respecting this remarkable woman, it was hard to defy her with a strong argument. That didn’t stop him from making the futile effort that she expected.

“With all due respect Headmistress, the position is bloody well cursed!” He knew it wasn’t a great excuse, but he had to try. It took all of Minerva’s strength not to laugh and roll her eyes at the preposterous reasoning.

“You have already told me that the curse is just a superstitious tale that anyone should want to prove wrong.” So with a quirked eyebrow and a half smirk McGonagall ended the argument. “If you wish to think over this request that is fine, but I require your answer by the end of the week.” She was done speaking about the subject and Harry knew that I meant that he was too. It also meant he was screwed. With a sigh he resigned.

“I will get back to you on this Headmistress.” His voice sounded somewhat somber yet he knew that he wasn’t defeated just thoroughly outsmarted by a woman who could pass as a Slytherin. It was uplifting to know that she thought so highly of him and his teaching abilities, but unfortunately he didn’t share her faith. As if she could hear his thoughts McGonagall gave his a reassuring smile and cast a warming charm on the cold tea.

“Harry, if you are going to teach here at Hogwarts maybe you should become accustomed to calling me Minerva.” She sipped at her drink with a fond and calm smile. Harry’s face lit up with astonishment at that, and he shook his head politely but vigorously. It was much too informal and almost sounds disrespectful coming from his mouth. Said headmistress just shrugged and they moved onto more casual topics that held little importance such as his job as an auror, his love life, and her adjustments to not just being a professor but headmistress as well, etc. This lasted until they had finished their last cups of tea.

Realizing how long he had stayed, Harry cast a tempus. It was almost ten p.m. and he had not eaten dinner yet, so he told McGonagall farewell and vice versa. The unexpected reunion between teacher and student left him feeling rather refreshed, and he realized that he found almost a mentor like relationship with the Headmistress and even maybe a friendship. It was a surprising, but not unwelcomed. Harry didn’t feel as fearful of the offer in his hands anymore, and McGonagall had noticed. She smiled at how much he has grown as he stepped into the fireplace with floo powder in his hand. But before he could say his home address, she smiled in an all-knowing fashion that grandparents usually sport, and told him something that would make him think over the entire evening.

“Maybe the position is cursed, but who better to face a jinxed job than the chosen one?” and with that Harry was home and left with that sentence echoing in his head. Even now as he sits on the couch eating leftovers that he quickly heated with the words faintly repeating on loop. They sounded as if they didn’t originally come out of McGonagall’s mouth, and he couldn’t place why that was. That night it didn’t take long for him to fall asleep, but little did Harry know that McGonagall had only been quoting someone she had talked to just that day. The very person who unknowingly lead Minerva to call Harry. Someone who’s voice made the statement clearly a sarcastic remark instead of an encouraging one. The new potion’s professor. Draco Malfoy.


	2. It's Winter and I Feel Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco has a chat with McGonagall and Harry goes shopping.

The winter holidays were always Draco’s favorite time of the year when he was younger. His parents always assumed that it was because of the presents, but in reality what the young Malfoy’s heart was most fond of was the snow. He was always drawn to the gentle flakes of ice that pasted themselves on his bedroom window when his mother had deemed it too cold to play. The rare occasions where he was allowed outside, only deepened his longing for the chilly air as he got the feeling of bubbles arising through him in giggles whenever fragile snow landed on his nose and eyelashes.

 He had always loved the frozen months that lingered for longer than most find pleasing, but his infatuation with the cold weather only grew with time. It never ceased to make Draco feel like a small child in his heart, and ironically the thoughts warmed him.

The grounds of Hogwarts during these times were calm. There weren’t many students still roaming the halls and corridors considering most of them had gone back home for the holidays, and even the few who stayed behind only left the dorms or library occasionally. Draco had decided that remaining at Hogwarts would be a little less lonely than staying in the manor without anyone to share the holidays with.

Though when the Headmistress had asked him about his choice the blonde just shrugged and claimed it was because he had papers that needed grading. She didn’t mention (thankfully, thought Draco) the fact that those papers could be graded in his own home. Malfoy had hoped that the topic would be dropped as a mutual understanding between him and McGonagall, but it was soon brought up again a day later while he was brewing some pepperup for Promfrey. She was running low after a recent quidditch match.

“Mr. Malfoy,” McGonagall said as she walked through the open door of the potion’s classroom “would you care to take a stroll with me around the castle?” Draco knew that there would be no denying her, so he didn’t even try to. With a sigh he nodded his head slightly and put a stasis spell on the cauldron to keep it from overheating, and before they left he gathered his warm outerwear.

He was in a grey long sleeve turtle neck with black trousers, his scarf was a faded light blue and it hung draped across his neck and on his black winter ropes. Draco slipped on his gloves that matched his scarf and fell in step with McGonagall. They walked through the halls without speaking, the only sort of communication between the two before they were outside had been a small nod of thanks as Draco held the door for his past professor.

When they stepped out doors their feet were met with the familiar crunch of an inch-thick snow blanket across the ground. There was stagnant silence as they began their walk around Hogwarts, and Draco couldn’t help but feel more nervous than he should around the older woman. For merlin’s sake he was a grown man and yet he is still terrified of her wrath. He began to pinch the tips of his gloved fingers as the quietness continued, and it must have given away his unease because the Headmistress spoke up only moments after the hand twiddling began.

“Have you finished your grading work yet?” it was a simple question but Draco could tell there was a larger, more intimidating question behind her words.

“Yes I have.” Keeping his eyes locked on his covered hands he continued, “Most students have been slacking a little more than usual due to the holidays, so I decided to be a lenient with the last few essays.” He could barely keep the fond tone out of his voice. McGonagall noticed but did not say anything about it, she only smiled at him.

“You have most definitely changed since you first began teaching here, Mr. Malfoy.” Draco took pride in her words because they were true. When he had started as a professor at Hogwarts four years ago, he taught strictly and ruled the class as Snape had. Only after a first year started sobbing, in Draco’s second year, over a test grade did he begin to question the deceased potion master’s teaching methods.

After that Draco slowly started walking all of his students through the process of the potions and how to handle the ingredients while also rewarding their accomplishments with compliments. When they made mistakes he would carefully correct and explain what they had done wrong. As his patience for their learning process increased so did the students’ grades. This realization had dawned on Malfoy when one of his worst students got one question away from perfect marks on a specifically difficult exam. Draco started noticing that some of his students were beginning to enjoy the class, and some were actually asking more in depth questions. He even began to enjoy the first years’ silly remarks and some of the older students’ quips about other subject. Soon he found that he enjoyed some of the students staying behind to have a quick chat before he shooed them off to their next class with a small smile. It was refreshing to know that he could be respected and like at the same time.

Draco was brought out of his thoughts by a smiling McGonagall looking at him expectantly, and he realized that hadn’t heard what she must have asked him. He put his Malfoy mask back on and cleared his throat.

“I apologize Headmistress; could you repeat yourself?” His polite tone overshadowed his slight embarrassment.

“It is alright. I asked whether you enjoy being at Hogwarts rather than at home, this time of year.” There she asked it, and it took all of Draco’s composure not to sigh in reluctance. If he didn’t fess up, then she would just continue to push the subject.

“Yes, I do. It’s much more homey. Plus, considering the fact that Mother is in France, there is more company here. I enjoy speaking with the house elves who, I admit can be quite the talkers, but it’s not the same as having a conversation with another professor or student.” He looked back at his hands and waited for a response.

“Mr. Malfoy, Hogwarts will always be here as a comfort for those who need it.” Her voice was stern but reassuring. Draco didn’t know what to say. He almost felt foolish for coming up with the paperwork excuse instead of just confiding in her, not that he would ever admit that.

“Thank you Headmistress.” She just smiled back at him and he suddenly felt much better. McGonagall must have some sort of magic that makes her seem like a grandmother of sorts. Almost as if to prove his point, she took notice of the new and improved atmosphere and changed the subject to something lighter.

“Do you remember that suggestion you made a few days ago when I came to ask if you had any suggestions on who the new defense teacher should be?” McGonagall gave him a small knowing smile when Draco scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. “You were slightly intoxicated if I remember correctly,” Malfoy’s face lit up in embarrassment at the thought of the Headmistress, herself, finding him drunk. “Although, that did not stop you from coming up with a suitable replacement for the previous professor.” She chuckled lightly as she said this.

 Draco’s shoulders visibly relaxed at her laugh, knowing she took his inebriation lightly. Part of him couldn’t help but wonder why she found his recommendation so amusing, but not willing to find out what else his piss-drunk-self spoke too McGonagall about, Malfoy dropped the subject despite his curiosity. The rest of their walk contained light chit-chat that served no purpose other than filling the silent atmosphere that came with the cold.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry’s week to accept the job offer came to a close, and Harry couldn’t be more nervous about his decision to become the new professor. He was sure of his choice, but that didn’t stop him from pacing over everything that could go wrong. Was he even fit to be a teacher? He didn’t even have kids of his own yet! The only experience he has with children is Teddy, and he isn’t even three yet. How was he supposed to handle and remember all of the students? What if the other professors don’t accept him as a colleague? What if- His thoughts and pacing were cut off by Harry’s foot colliding with the couch leg. Hissing in pain, he sat down on said couch and mulled over the questions one more time before getting up and packing his things.

 The brunette already packed most of his clothes, and he had also told Shacklebolt about his thoughts on the position, and the man just told Harry he worked too hard as an auror anyway and that nothing would go to ruins if he decided to teach for a while. He searched over his deck, stored a few quills and ink wells in his suit case, and nodded when he felt he would be prepared for the rest of the school year after a trip to diagon alley.

Stepping out of the floo, Harry brushed off the slight dirt on his shoulders and walked into the alleyway taking in all of the colors and running children. He was pulling his deep brown pea coat a little closer to his body as the chilling air picked up and almost blew his long green scarf off of his shoulders. It was as busy as it always was around the holidays, so the excess of people hardly surprised him. Harry chuckled lightly when he passed the group of young wizards and witches clumped together all pushed up against the broom store window, hoping to get a glimpse of the new firebolt. It always reminds him of the sensation of flying and how much he misses from time to time. Sure he could have gone pro, but it just didn’t feel right.

He pushed past the crowds with ease, being used to it by now, and made his way to Gringotts. The wizarding bank was slightly more packed than usual so the brunette just waited his turn to taken to his vault. When it was finally his turn he handed over the key and spoke his name. The room became eerily quieter and Harry was reminded of why he doesn’t go outside much. As he was being shown his way to the cart he could hear muttered whispers that were obviously directed at him like he was a muggle movie star. With a sigh Potter ignored the other people in the room and follow the goblin.

After the ride down to his vault, Harry stored enough money in his worn satchel for his shopping needs and a little extra so he could go down to Hogsmead occasionally while he was away. Once he was out of Gringotts Harry went to Flourish and Blotts first to grab the required text books. As he was trying (and failing) to reach one of the volumes he needed, the brunette was gently tapped on his shoulder. Quickly he spun around, almost tripping himself, and his eyes met with chocolate brown eyes and red long hair.

“Ginny!” the surprise and delight were evident in his voice as he pulled the witch into his arms and gladly had the embrace returned. And after the hug Harry pulled away with a smile. “It’s been so long. How are you? The harpies treating you alright?” It wasn’t an understatement. The brunette hadn’t seen Ginny since the year after she graduated from Hogwarts. They both just never could find the time between her becoming a professional Quidditch player and his auror training. He didn’t even realize how much he missed hanging out with his long-time friend, till now. During his eighth year they had been thick as thieves, despite the mutual breakup. Harry considered her one of his best friends and vice versa.

“Harry it’s so good to see you. I’m fine, Luna and I are here to get some more books on hidden creatures because she is sure there are more. And yes the Harpies are rough but we’re on holiday right now, so it’s nice.” Just the mention of her girlfriend’s name put a smile on Ginny’s face and a noticeable fondness in her voice. “How about you? What’re you grabbing... “she leaned back and looked at the book I was reaching for, “ _Defense skills and what to look for_ , for? Isn’t that a text book? You’re not going back to Hogwarts for a ninth year are you?” her chuckle was laced in curiosity. Harry just rolled his eyes at his ex.

“No Ginny I am not. McGonagall has asked me to teach for the rest of the year until she can find a permanent solution, and if you haven’t noticed I’m not grabbing anything due to it being just out of reach.”  The last bit of his sentence was drown out by the red head’s squealing.

“You’re going to teach?! This will be great for you! It’ll be just like the DA! Oh this is brilliant; I have to tell Luna.” And she turned around to leave but turned back immediately and pointed to Harry’s right. “Also, there is a stool right there, shorty.” With a ruffle of his hair, she spun around and practically skipped off to tell her favorite blonde about Harry’s new job.

After that and a little small talk between him and the girls while he purchased the books, they went their separate ways. Harry was still grinning ear to ear from the interaction when he walked into Madam Malkin’s to get new robes fitted. There weren’t as many people in the shop considering most students already had their robes fitted over the summer. Harry was ushered onto a small platform and an enchanted tape measurer spread out length wise then fitted his waist and shoulders. By the time it was done Madam Malkin walked over and asked simple questions like ‘how many?’ ‘what color should they be?’ and ‘where should I send them?’ without looking up from her notepad. He answered automatically to all of them.

“Three please, one black, one grey, and one a deep green. You can send them to Hogwarts.” He felt like that would be enough, plus he had two more standard black robes in his suitcase at home.

“Alright, and who do I make this order out to?” Harry dreaded this part, but it was necessary. Without even trying to lower his voice like he used to he replied and waited for the turned heads.

“Harry Potter, ma’am.” One person gasped as three others just fell deadly silent. The older witch didn’t even flinch though, didn’t act like it was some important thing, and she just looked up at Harry with a smile like he like he was still that young boy in her shop from before the war.

“It’s nice to have you back Mr. Potter.” Her smile was warm and he gave her one in return along with the payment for the robes. He was relieved despite knowing that would be her response. She always acted normal around him since the war, and it was greatly appreciated. He doesn’t come in a lot because he rarely needs new robes.  As he walked out of the shop with a smile and a wave, Harry considered stopping by every once in a while just to say hello from now on.

He had officially finished his shopping and decided to stop by George’s shop to check up on how he was doing. The walk didn’t take too long, and the crowding around the joke emporium was hardly shocking. Of course kids would want to stock up on canary creams and other mischievous items during their last few days of vacation, he had expected no less. The bit that did surprise Harry as he stepped into the store was that there was little to no except for George’s booming voice. He decided to listen in.

“… everything was very quiet…. And then… BOOM!!” the kids all jumped or flinched, and Harry chuckled. George must have been telling a story about one of his many pranks when he was at school. The ginger must have heard him laugh because he looked up from crowd of children around him and smiled, but only continued his tale of how him and Fred set off all of stored fireworks in Filch’s office.

Harry waited patiently for him to finish so they could chat. It didn’t take long considering he had walked in near the end, and when George was done the group dispersed all talking wildly about how they wish they could have been there. Some were even speaking of topping it, and all harry could shake his head with a smile as the red head walked over.

“Did you enjoy story time Harry?” he patted the brunette on the back with a laugh. Harry just rolled his eyes

“yes, but I’m sure you and Fred enjoyed experiencing it much more than I did hearing about it.” Something akin to pain flash in George’s eyes, but it was gone when he blinked. The brunette felt responsible for Fred’s death, and never truly forgave himself even if everyone had said that it wasn’t his fault. It took George almost a year to open up their shop again, and Harry could see how much he missed his other half. Sometimes he would even look over at where his twin should be, only to find empty space. It hurt to see, and Harry couldn’t imagine what it actually felt like.

“So what brought you here? Was it the tricky treacle tarts? Dung bombs? Maybe it was the loooove potion.” George wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and making a pounding heart motion with his hand, making Harry snort.

“Goodness, after sixth year how can you still sell those? But no I just came in to see how business was.” The brunette couldn’t help but shake his head at the red head’s question in disbelief. Harry didn’t believe that he could actually fall in love. Sure he had dated around in Hogwarts but ever since the war he always felt like people were only interested in his name and scar, not him.

“It’s good for business.” George sighed with a shrug. Then a smug smile appeared on his face. “plus, it still scares the bloody hell out of Ron.” Harry’s only response was an eye roll.

“Well it was nice seeing you George but I’ve got to head back home and pack for Hogwarts. I’m the new defense professor, and I’ve got to prepare myself for any little trouble makers who shop here.” The smirk on the Weasley’s face only grew.

“Cheers mate, I’ll tell em to give you hell.” Harry rolled his eyes once more before leaving and heading home.

Then, it was off to Hogwarts.

 

* * *

 

 

Draco, despite himself, was excited to see who he had suggested to the headmistress. He had even put on his best robes in preparation for the new arrival. It was a dark grey that he though went well with his eyes.

 Obviously he had to have known the person in order to recommend them. He just couldn’t figure out who it was, and had resigned to it being a surprise. The professor was due to show up soon and when they did, Draco would graciously offer to help them unpack their belongings. It was all planned out in his head. McGonagall was going to inform him of when the teacher was done going over the rules with her, so he could go greet him in the now empty defense office.

Draco checked himself over in the mirror that hung on his quarter’s wall. It must have been the millionth time he had done that in the past hour. He didn’t know why he was so nervous, but he didn’t like it and didn’t plan on showing it. The blond decided that doing some work would help him relax as he sat down and began going over the week’s lesson plan for all of his classes. He had made it to his fifth year ravenclaw class that was a little ahead when his room lit up a dark green.

He snapped his head up in surprise, but quickly hid his emotions behind a mask with ease. Draco stood up and walked over to the fireplace gracefully before answering the floo call. As he had anticipated, it was the headmistress.

“Mr. Malfoy the new defense professor is now in his office unpacking. I told him to expect your arrival, and that you would be willing to help.” Did Draco just see her wink? There was no evidence of such a gesture besides a slight smile on the woman’s lips, so he deemed it a trick caused by the fire and did not question it further.

“I will head down there now Headmistress.” He smiled back at her and she was gone, the fire turned back to its original color.

Walking down the empty corridors with his footsteps echoing made the blond feel powerful and confident. He knew it was just bravado but he was grateful for the security of it, nonetheless. He reached the class room and walked through the open door and waltzed of to the equally open office door. Draco stopped in his tracks though when his eyes caught sight of the new teacher. He was in classic black robes and was reaching for something on the other side of his desk, so Malfoy had a nice view of the man’s bum. Staring at the nice view for only a second more before leaning on the threshold and knocking with his knuckles lightly on the wooden door. The professor made a grunt of acknowledgment, and Draco could say for certain that he wouldn’t be opposed to hearing if this man’s voice was as sexy as it seemed.

Said man must have finally gotten what he wanted from behind his desk because he was slowly lifting his body from its previous position, and had a box in his hands. He stared down at it as if to check if it was what he had been searching for.

“McGonagall said someone would come to help me un…...” the man spoke as his eyes trailed up Draco’s legs until they met his face. It was only when he was faced with emerald green eyes and a lightning bolt scar did he realize what his drunk-self had done.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! thanks for reading the first chapter! Comment if there is anything I can improve on or you just want to say hello. I appreciate all feedback and I hope to be done with the next chapter soon! If not I'm sorry.


End file.
